Las últimas navidades en Grimmauld Place
by Ady2004
Summary: Este fic es de Lara y es el ganador del Desafio HP de HH paraíso...espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros...y que nos den su opinión...fic corto


**ACLARACIONES:**

Este fic no es mío...es el fic ganador del **Desafío HP** realizado en HH paraíso. El tema fue navideño, por la temporada.

La autora de este grandioso fic es Lara, así que si quieren enviarle mensajes o comentarios, pueden hacerlo a la pagina de HH paraíso, o en su cuenta de parece que su nick es Larag.

Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, espero sinceramente que disfruten este fic tanto como nosotros lo disfrutamos

Fic desafío HP 

Disclaimer: todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a mí no me pertenece nada y además no tengo un duro, etc. etc. etc.

"LAS ÚLTIMAS NAVIDADES EN GRIMMAULD PLACE" 

Hermione se bajó de su escoba, todavía tiritando de frío y de miedo. Cómo odiaba volar... entendía que las cosas estaban poniéndose feas para la orden, y que no podía ir a Grimmauld Place en metro, pero... cuando el profesor Lupin había ido a buscarla a casa de sus padres para llevársela a los cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix, llevando una escoba en cada mano, no supo si echarse a llorar o asesinar a su ex-profesor.

"Eh... ¿y qué hay del autobús noctámbulo?" -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Demasiado arriesgado" -contestó Lupin parcamente, mientras echaba un vistazo al exterior a través de las cortinas del salón de los Granger. "Bueno, me la llevo... no se preocupen: Hermione no podría estar más segura en ningún otro sitio, y en este momento, dada su amistad con Harry, el mundo muggle sería más peligroso para ella que el mágico. Al menos ha pasado con ustedes Nochebuena y Navidad".

Los Granger asintieron y se despidieron de la muchacha. La señora Granger le dio un paquete a su hija, y le susurró: "un regalo de Navidad de última hora", mientras el señor Granger se frotaba la nuca visiblemente tentado de encerrar a Hermione de por vida en su habitación donde ese Lord Lo-que-fuese o cualquiera de sus acólitos no pudiese encontrarla nunca.

"¿Seguro que no es peligroso que vuele con esa lesión que tuvo?" -preguntó preocupado.

"No hay problema, aunque puede que mañana le duela algo la espalda" -repuso Lupin abrochándose sus roídos guantes. "Pero al menos estaremos seguros de que nadie nos ve. Venga, Hermione, ¿dónde está tu parte Gryffindor?"

"Supongo que preguntándose por qué ese maldito sombrero no me puso en Ravenclaw... en fin, vámonos" -respondió la muchacha provocando una sonrisa en su ex-profesor.

El viaje en escoba había sido mucho más corto y a menor altura que el de Harry había realizado años atrás, ya que Lupin no era tan extremadamente desconfiado como Moody, aunque sí igual de prudente. Hermione hubiese ido de todos modos, pese a su mal humor, aunque hubiesen tenido que volar durante dos días seguidos. Eran sus últimas navidades en Hogwarts, y no quería pasarlas lejos de sus amigos. Durante el camino, el licántropo se había preocupado de que Hermione no corriese peligro alguno, y de que estuviese relativamente confortable, teniendo en cuenta el miedo que le daba volar. Aterrizaron en un descampado algo lejos de Grimmauld Place y Lupin hechizó las escobas para reducirlas de tamaño y que cupiesen en el bolsillo de su túnica. Le pasó a Hermione el brazo sobre los hombros para reconfortarla y la miró con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Lo has hecho muy bien... esa parte Gryffindor está ahí cuando se la necesita, ¿eh?" -bromeó. La chica sonrió incómoda, sabiendo que había ido agarrotada todo el viaje y que se le notaba horrores, y no quería dar una mala imagen ante Lupin, cuyo parecer le resultaba especialmente importante.

Remus la miró dubitativo. "Antes de que entremos, tengo que pedirte un favor".

Hermione lo miró desconfiada. "¿Un favor? ¿A mí? Claro, profesor Lupin..." -contestó sorprendida.

"Se trata de Harry..." -repuso Remus. "Me gustaría que hablases con él".

"¿Eh?" -acertó a preguntar Hermione. "¿De qué?"

Lupin se rascó la barbilla. "Algo le pasa últimamente. Está aislado, incluso algo deprimido... Yo hablaría con él, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo: tengo miedo de que interprete que estoy intentando adoptar el papel de Sirius y se cierre más en banda".

Hermione lo miró fijamente. "¿Desde cuándo está así?"

"Desde que empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad" -respondió él.

Hermione se pasó los dedos por los labios, pensativa. La verdad es que, según le parecía a ella, Harry había superado muy bien la muerte de Sirius, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Black suponía lo más cercano a un padre que Harry había conocido. Así se lo dijo a Lupin.

"Sí, ya sé que parecía haberlo superado muy bien, pero ahora no sé... desde que llegamos a Grimmauld Place está muy huraño" -se interrumpió Remus. "Bueno, tú indaga lo que puedas, y si resulta que sólo es nostalgia navideña, pues mejor" -concluyó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Por cierto, no le hemos dicho nada a Harry de que ibas a venir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros..." -dijo Remus sonriendo malévolamente. "Es una sorpresa".

"Pues vaya sorpresa..." -repuso Hermione con un gruñido. "Es capaz de esconderse en el cuarto de Buckbeak para que no le obligue a hacer los deberes durante las vacaciones"

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...!"

Tan pronto Hermione puso un pie en el cuartel general de la orden, fue recibida por un abrazo efusivo por parte de Ginny y otro un tanto más contenido de Ron, que estaban en la cocina y oyeron cómo llegaban. Mientras Remus subía su baúl al cuarto que iba a compartir con Ginny, apareció Molly Weasley, que la metió en la cocina de una oreja y le hizo tomarse una taza de poción reanimadora para entrar en calor.

"Tómatela toda, cariño" -le decía la señora Weasley mirando cómo la cara de Hermione empezaba a tomar un colorcillo saludable y le salía un fino chorro de humo por las orejas. "Luego tienes que desempaquetar tus regalos... te los hemos dejado en tu dormitorio. Esta noche hay reunión de la orden, así que vosotros cenaréis solos con Fred y George. Os dejaré estofado preparado".

Hermione miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo. "Harry está en el cuarto de Buckbeak, durmiendo" -le explicó Ron leyéndole el pensamiento. "Está un poco raro desde que vino de Hogwarts..."

Hermione asintió en silencio. Primero tenía que deshacer un poco su baúl, pero después...

"Hermione, ¿qué demonios estás pensando?" -le preguntó Ginny mientras veía a su amiga meter y sacar cuatro veces seguidas su pijama del baúl. Se sentó en la cama y observó cómo Hermione lo sacaba de nuevo mientras caía una caja envuelta con papel de regalo.

"¿Qué es eso?" -preguntó la pelirroja.

Hermione miró la caja con intriga hasta que recordó que se trataba del regalo que le había dado su madre.

"Es un regalo de Navidad de mis padres..." -contestó. "En realidad, ya me dieron los regalos anoche, pero mi madre me dio esto cuando me marché".

"Ábrelo, ¿no?" -insistió Ginny.

Hermione deshizo el sofisticado embalaje y sacó una caja aplanada de cartón rígido plateado. La abrió y se puso colorada como un pimiento. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos: era un camisón largo de color berenjena, de un tejido sedoso y mate que se deslizaba por sus dedos como si fuese agua, con un pronunciado escote de pico y unos finísimos tirantes. Junto al camisón había una carta que cayó al suelo.

"Mi madre se ha vuelto loca" -murmuró.

"Caray, es precioso, Hermione" -dijo Ginny con las pupilas dilatadas de admiración y envidia. "¿Pero qué cree tu madre que haces en Hogwarts?"

"¡Yo qué sé!" -respondió su amiga metiendo el camisón en la caja sujetándolo con dos dedos, como si le fuera a morder. "Yo no me pongo esto ni muerta"

"Podías dejármelo para pasar la Nochevieja con Dean, ¿no?" -sugirió Ginny con gesto pícaro. "Yo sí me lo pondría..."

"¡Ginny!" -la reconvino Hermione, mientras su amiga se partía de la risa. "Me ponen mala los camisones... las pocas veces que he usado uno me he despertado con toda la tela enrollada alrededor del cuello... ¡qué incomodidad, por favor!"

"Sí, vale, pero no me negarás que es muy sexy... y además se supone que no lo vas a llevar puesto mucho rato..." -añadió la pelirroja, que se calló inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amiga-; "vamos, Hermione, abre tus regalos de una vez" -exclamó, acercándole algunos de los paquetes que se veían a los pies de su cama.

Le fue alargando los paquetes, que Hermione fue abriendo sin mucho entusiasmo. Ginny le había regalado unas pantuflas calentitas forradas de pelo; la señora Weasley uno de sus famosos jerseys, de color granate con una gran H bordada. El regalo de Ron consistía en una mochila ultra-reforzada con varios encantamientos para que no se rompiese bajo el peso de los libros. Lupin, que tenía especial debilidad por su alumna más brillante, le había regalado un libro titulado "Encantamientos convocadores, localizadores y derivados del Protean". No había regalo de Harry.

"Él no sabía que venías, así que su regalo lo debe de tener él en su cuarto" -le explicó Ginny.

Hermione suspiró.

"Voy a hablar con él, a ver qué le pasa" -le dijo a Ginny. "Si no aparezco en dos horas, súbenos algo para cenar, ¿quieres?" -pidió.

"Claro" -le contestó su amiga.

Hermione subió las escaleras que subían al cuarto de Buckbeak con gesto cansado. Antes de abrir la puerta, se quedó quieta unos minutos, con el puño apoyado en la madera y sin atreverse a llamar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaría ahora a Harry?

Hermione tenía una relación muy estrecha con su amigo. Desde el quinto año su amistad se había intensificado, hasta el punto que Harry sólo la había escuchado a ella cuando se había refugiado en sí mismo pensando que estaba poseído por Voldemort. Su opinión era la más importante para él, y había seguido sus consejos durante todo un difícil año de enfrentamientos con Dolores Umbridge. Hermione sabía que Harry tenía toda su confianza depositada en ella, y que incluso había antepuesto su amistad por delante de la atracción que sentía por Cho en aquel ridículo episodio de la salida a Hogsmeade por San Valentín.

Cho. Siempre le había parecido desagradable.

La breve relación de la buscadora de Ravenclaw con Harry le había servido a Hermione para darse cuenta de que lo que ella sentía por él era algo más que amistad, admiración y confianza, al contrario que él. Sin embargo, había tratado de ayudarlo dejándolos solos y tratando de darle un empujoncito al tímido Harry para que saltase a los brazos de Cho. Hermione había lamentado profundamente el desastre que había supuesto aquel corto romance, porque la felicidad de Harry era lo más importante para ella, aunque no había tenido ninguna duda de que aquella relación no iba a durar mucho. Cho y Harry no tenían nada en común, y además, Hermione tenía una opinión bastante pobre de la Ravenclaw. Le parecía vana y superficial, aunque estaba segura de que de tonta no tenía un pelo. Pero no podía negarse que era guapísima, y era normal que Harry, o cualquier otro chico, se hubiese sentido atraído por ella. La propia Hermione se había rendido temporalmente a los encantos de ser la acompañante de una estrella internacional de quidditch como Krum, aunque la rendición había durado poco: unas cuantas conversaciones con él habían bastado para hacerle ver que, aunque era un chico agradable e interesante, no era Harry.

En resumen: al verlo interesado en Cho, Hermione se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Harry. Tanto los celos de la oriental como el comportamiento de Harry para con Hermione la habían convencido de que, si bien su amigo no demostraba sentirse lo más mínimamente atraído por ella, sí le daba más importancia a su relación que al flirteo con Cho. Moraleja: Hermione sabía que ella era la más importante para él, y pensaba que con el tiempo las cosas podrían cambiar. Lo único que hacía falta era que Harry la viese con otros ojos. Que la encontrase irresistible, vamos...

Pero, de momento, Harry parecía resistirse bastante bien a sus encantos. Cada vez eran más amigos; cada vez dependía más de ella y se sentía más solo cuando ella no estaba; cada vez era intentaba ser más sobreprotector con ella, para acabar dejándola por imposible. Pero nada más.

De modo que Hermione se lo había tomado con filosofía. Se había dado un plazo: el último curso de Hogwarts. Había decidido que, si Harry no daba señales de darse cuenta de que era una chica, y una chica bastante apetecible por cierto, en cuanto se graduase en Hogwarts lo olvidaría. Hermione no tendía al victimismo: si Harry no apreciaba lo que ella podía ofrecerle, él se lo perdía. El problema es que el final del curso de Hogwarts se acercaba cada día más, y ella veía que las cosas no cambiaban. La decisión de ambos de convertirse en aurores no le iba a poner fácil la tarea de intentar olvidar lo que sentía y verlo tan solo como su mejor amigo.

Mientras Hermione reflexionaba sobre todo esto, la puerta se abrió y al otro lado apareció la figura inconfundible de el-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-el-castigo-de-los-peluqueros... Harry se veía algo más delgado y ojeroso, y su mata de pelo negro parecía haber sido peinada por el sauce boxeador. Llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas por fuera de unos pantalones vaqueros viejísimos. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio, mientras el hipogrifo aleteaba a su espalda, contento de verla.

"¡Hola, Harry!" -exclamó ella echándole los brazos al cuello. "¡Vengo a por mi regalo de navidad!"

"Hermione..." -murmuró él. Al principio se quedó como si lo hubiese petrificado un basilisco y, lentamente, empezó a responder al abrazo con intensidad creciente. Después de un rato así, la agarró por los hombros y la separó, para mirarla como si todavía no se creyese lo que veía. "¿Qué haces aquí?" -le preguntó sonriente. "Pensé que pasarías las navidades con tus padres y que no te veríamos hasta volver a Hogwarts".

"Oye, que si no quieres me voy, ¿eh?" -bromeó ella derritiéndose con su sonrisa.

"Ni se te ocurra" -le respondió él. "Aún me debes tu regalo. Voy a darme una ducha y paso por tu habitación".

"Sí, porque hueles peor que Buckbeak" -dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

"¡Oye!" -le reprendió él pellizcándole el cogote. "Un respeto a la esperanza del mundo mágico..."

Hermione volvió a su cuarto, todavía con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Era obvio que Harry se había alegrado mucho de verla. ¡Dios, cada día estaba más atractivo! Bueno, no sabía si realmente estaba más atractivo o que cada día le gustaba más, porque seguía siendo algo flacucho y no muy alto, pero aquel adorable flequillo despeinado y aquellos ojos verdes...

Suspiró y se sentó de cualquier manera encima de la cama. Su mirada se clavó en un sobre dirigido a su nombre: era la carta que acompañaba el camisón que le había regalado su madre. Cogió el sobre con curiosidad y lo abrió. Reconoció la pulcra letra de la señora Granger.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Pronto vas a cumplir 18 años, y aunque nunca te he visto hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas de tu edad, como maquillarte, arreglarte el pelo y todo eso, no sé si es porque eres bruja y recurres a la magia o simplemente no te interesa. Disfrutar de ser una chica, aunque no te lo creas, es divertido. Tan sólo inténtalo alguna vez. _

_En cualquier caso, sé perfectamente que hay otras cosas que sí te interesan como chica, entre las cuales está cierto jovencito Gryffindor de ojos verdes. No lo niegues, hija: no veas cómo se te ilumina la cara cuando hablas de él (y lo haces constantemente, ¿lo sabías?) Si yo fuese Ron, estaría terriblemente celoso. Vamos, Hermione: si no te da miedo ese brujo loco que no se muere nunca, ¿por qué te da miedo Harry? _

_Muchos besos,_

_Mamá_

_PD: El camisón es de seda natural: no se te ocurra meterlo en la lavadora, por muy mágica que sea. "_

Hermione tiró la carta encima de la cama, sonrojada hasta las cejas y con el corazón en un puño. ¿Su madre se había dado cuenta? ¿Quién más? ¿Era tan evidente? ¿Acaso Ginny o Ron también sospechaban algo? Negó con la cabeza. Ron no se hubiese dado cuenta ni aunque la viese saltarle al cuello y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Se pasó la mano por la frente: pensar en cosas como esas hacían que le subiese la temperatura.

Se quitó la ropa y se probó el camisón. Su imagen le lanzó una mirada escéptica desde el otro lado del espejo: no es que no le quedase bien, aunque debía reconocer que, aunque era de su talla, era obvio que había sido diseñado para una mujer con unas curvas más pronunciadas. Suspiró. Bueno, ya crecería. ¿No? Se suponía que a los 17 años todavía no había completado su desarrollo.

Volvió a ponerse su ropa y decidió estrenar las pantuflas que le había regalado Ginny. Eran cómodas y calentitas, whaaaaaaaaaaaa... qué gusto. También se probó el jersey que le había regalado la señora Weasley. Así sí que se encontraba bien. Decidió aprovechar que Harry estaba en la ducha para darse ella una bien caliente en el baño de las chicas.

Harry llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Giró el picaporte, y la puerta cedió con un chirrido: no había nadie. Tanto Hermione como Ginny debían de estar cenando. Un rugido gástrico le recordó que no había comido mucho en los últimos días, pero no le apetecía encontrarse con los otros: prefirió entrar y esperar a Hermione allí. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y sus ojos se encontraron con un trozo de papel muggle. Lo miraba distraído, sin verlo realmente, hasta que su subconsciente se dio cuenta de que su nombre estaba escrito en el papel. Frunció el ceño y alargó la mano hacia la carta, sin pensar siquiera en que podía ser una carta privada. Leyó las escasas frases, mientras sus cejas pasaban de estar fruncidas hasta adoptar una expresión de asombro.

"¿Vosotros creéis que vamos a conseguir algo?" -preguntó Ron mientras se servía una cucharada más del delicioso estofado de Molly.

Fred y George se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Ginny negaba apesadumbrada con la cabeza.

"Harry es un desastre para esas cosas, no hay más que acordarse de la historia de Cho... y Hermione nunca reconocería que le gusta Harry, y mucho menos le diría nada... vamos a tener que ser más expeditivos" -repuso la pelirroja.

"¿Tú estás segura de que a Hermione le gusta Harry, Ginny?" -le preguntó George con la boca llena. "Porque es evidente que a Harry se le cae la baba cuando la mira, pero Hermione es bastante fría con él. Yo no lo veo claro".

Ginny negó de nuevo, poniendo una sonrisilla maléfica. "Hermione habla en sueños, ¿sabéis?"

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos, analizando el alcance de las palabras de Ginny.

"Ooooooh, qué mona..." -intervino Fred con cara de guasa.

"Pues a ver si pensáis en algo, porque yo estoy harto de ver cómo Harry se pone malo de tanto echarla de menos" -refunfuñó Ron. "Desde que supo que Hermione iba a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con sus padres, no hay quien lo aguante. Está todo el día como ido, y cuando le dije que por lo menos así no tendríamos que hacer los deberes, no veáis qué cara me puso..."

"Bueno, ahora ella ya está aquí, con lo cual es de esperar que su humor mejore" -razonó George.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su cuarto, enfundada en sus pantuflas, unos vaqueros, una camisa y el jersey de la madre de Ron, y con el pelo mojado cayendo sobre los hombros. Lo primero que vio fue a Harry sentado sobre su cama, vestido con unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta también limpia pero muy gastada. Llevaba una caja envuelta en papel de colores en una mano y un papel en la otra, que miraba fijamente. Iba a hablarle cuando se dio cuenta de qué era aquel papel. Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron durante unos segundos interminables, durante los cuales Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry había leído la carta de su madre. Estaba muy serio. Dejó su regalo y el papel sobre la cama y se pasó la mano por la nuca, mientras se estudiaba cuidadosamente las rodillas. Hermione fue dolorosamente consciente, en esos momentos, del aspecto que debía tener vestida de aquella forma y con el habitualmente enmarañado cabello cayéndole lacio sobre los ojos, y tuvo el intenso deseo de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, porque en aquel momento prefería enfrentarse a cien mortífagos juntos que a una conversación con Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió-para-amargarle-la-vida. Notaba la cara incandescente.

"Harry, yo..." -empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió al ver que el chico negaba con la cabeza, como apesadumbrado. "Mierda" -pensó-, "vale, vale, vale, Hermione, no importa, tú quítale importancia al rollo que te va a soltar sobre que si no quiere arriesgarse a estropear la maravillosa amistad que nos une, y todo eso. Él no quiere hacerte daño, así que vamos a ponérselo fácil".

"No tenía intención de leer una carta privada, Hermione" -murmuró Harry, mientras seguía desordenándose el pelo con saña. "Lo siento terriblemente. No sé qué estarás pensando de mí ahora".

"Eh, no importa, hombre" -repuso Hermione alegremente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba más roja que Ron cuando McGonagall lo pillaba durmiendo en clase. "Ya me imagino que lo leíste porque pensabas que era alguna tontería. Esto... vamos a olvidarlo, ¿vale?"

Pero Harry, que seguía mirándola fijamente, negó con la cabeza. "Ni hablar" -murmuró. Se levantó sin despegar los ojos de Hermione, y lentamente se acercó a ella, que sentía cómo su estómago parecía haberse ido a pasar las navidades a algún otro sitio. La chica no desvió la mirada, hasta que su amigo estuvo sólo a unos centímetros. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry sonrió, la sujetó por los hombros, y fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Cuando empezaba a notar el cosquilleo del beso, Hermione le oyó murmurar: "¿así que me tienes miedo?". Hermione intentó contestar, pero cuando notó los cálidos labios de Harry acariciar firmemente los suyos, toda su atención pareció dispersarse definitivamente y ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

Los hermanos Weasley subían pesadamente las escaleras tras una cena copiosa. Ginny se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Hermione, en el segundo piso, y la abrió despacio, pensando que Hermione seguiría con Harry en el cuarto de Buckbeak. Cuando levantó la mirada del suelo, vio a Hermione tumbada de espaldas en su cama acariciando la nuca de Harry, quien, inclinado sobre ella, la besaba con una pasión difícil de controlar mientras acariciaba delicadamente las clavículas de la chica por dentro de la fina tela de la blusa; el inconfundible jersey Weasley se encontraba ya hecho un gurruño en una esquina de la habitación, signo inequívoco de que había sido lanzado por el aire de cualquier manera.

Ginny ahogó una exclamación, se puso roja como un tomate y cerró discretamente la puerta. Lanzó un hechizo insonorizador, un encantamiento de cierre, y se volvió hacia sus hermanos, que la miraban con curiosidad.

"Ron, ¿te importa que hoy duerma contigo?" -le preguntó a su hermano, notando las mejillas ardiendo.

"Pero si yo duermo con Harry..." -contestó Ron sin enterarse de nada.

Fred y George le dieron unas palmaditas en los hombros.

"Esta noche no, pequeñín..." -le dijo Fred pellizcándole la mejilla, mientras George ponía los ojos en blanco.

Ron se quedó unos segundos con cara de póquer, hasta que una lucecita se encendió en su cerebro.

"¡Al fin!" -exclamó.

"Sí, y eso que esos dos parecían tontos..." -añadió su hermano.

FIN


End file.
